


Her Child.

by leothelittlelion



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothelittlelion/pseuds/leothelittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa has a daughter. She's never told anyone, but everyone at the Citadel knows of the girl. Furiosa had named her Darling, she had been a tiny little thing when she was born. Furiosa wasn't cut out for motherhood. She knew that. Darling had probably known it too, screaming and crying for someone to help her when Furiosa gave her to Immortan Joe. She had been about eight years of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Child.

Furiosa has a daughter. She's never told anyone, but everyone at the Citadel knows of the girl. Furiosa had named her Darling, she had been a tiny little thing when she was born. Furiosa wasn't cut out for motherhood. She knew that. Darling had probably known it too, screaming and crying for someone to help her when Furiosa gave her to Immortan Joe. She had been about eight years of age. 

 

Darling was Immortan Joe's personal slave. She did his bidding, kept him satisfied at night, and cared for his Wives when needed. At least, she was supposed to take care of the Wives. Most of the time, it was they who took care of her. Cheedo held her close as she cried, aching and exhausted. Darling was older now, and starting to mature. The Dag gently brushed her long hair back, taking some of the knots out with her fingers. Darling sat up when she saw Furiosa come in. "I have to go back." She said softly, her voice was always soft. "Stay a bit longer, we can tell Joe you're helping Splendid." Darling shook her head. "Maybe next time." Cheedo hugged her again before standing  up and walking to the hall. "Good luck." She said. Darling nodded. 

 

Most of Darling's days were spent cleaning up after Joe and his people. She serves them food, waits quietly to clean up the mess, makes sure everything is perfect. Once in a while, Joe will let her wander around, visit the pups. He knows she likes playing with them, and it keeps her in line, he tells his son. He laughs while his hand inched down her shirt. 

 

Darling hates wearing skirts and dresses. They do not allow movement, make her feel trapped. Darling hates being trapped. Joe knows this as well, and allows her to wear a short pair of pants. Darling often thinks Joe knows more about her than she knows about herself. 

 

Furiosa is summoned to see Joe in his personal quarters. Darling stands behind him, not making any noise, head down. Furiosa is able to keep her focus on Joe, but when he gets up to leave, Darling lifts her head and looks right at Furiosa. Nothing but pure hate was going through her big grey eyes. Furiosa sighed, looking at Darling's retreating back before leaving. She's messed up by giving her only child to Joe. She had always had the option of keeping her or giving her too one of the Wives. Darling would have been safer, happier, but... She should have just pawned her off to the Dag, or Splendid. Both would have loved and cared for Darling. Furiosa thinks she loves Darling. Furiosa isn't too sure what to think right now. 

 

When Furiosa hides the Wives in the rig, Cheedo suddenly scrambles back out and takes off. Furiosa followed her, not wanting to leave her behind. Cheedo stops in front of Joe's personal door and knocks. Darling answers, looking completely miserable and exhausted. "is Joe here?" Cheedo pants. Darling shook her head. Cheedo grabs her wrist and runs back to the rig. Toast lifts her up and tucks the tiny girl in the very bottom of their hiding space. Cheedo huddles next to her, taking her hand. Furiosa lifts a brow in a silent question. "We can't leave her behind." Cheedo said, and Furiosa is reminded why they call her the Fragile. Cheedo looks like Furiosa brutally murdered everything Cheedo cared for. Furiosa sighed and climbed in the drivers seat. 

 

Somehow Darling ended up sitting next to Furiosa. The Wives are napping, all curled up in a heap. "You should sleep." Furiosa said, sparing Darling a glance. Darling shook her head, folding her legs up so she was curled in a little ball. Furiosa looked at her again, she was started to resemble herself as she grew older. Darling closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. Her braided hair swings gently as the rig moved, shimmering in the dying light. 

 

Capable found a War Boy in the back of the rig, and they hit it off. Darling watches them, curled up next to Cheedo. "Darling, do you know what Joe was planning?" Fool asked. Darling shook her head. Cheedo's hand found hers, and they squeezed. Darling rubbed at her eyes, some of her dark eye paint coming off onto her thin fingers. Toast shook her head and cleaned Darling's face with the corner of her tunic. Capable and her new friend came back, and Capable introduced him as Nux. Darling was forced to move to the pit of the cab as Capable and Nux made themselves comfy. Fool noticed her discomfort. "Darling, come sit up here." He said, holding a hand out to her. Darling shook her head, her hand latched onto Cheedo's. 

 

Fool gave Furiosa a chance to sleep, a break from driving. Furiosa dreamt. She remembered her first and only days with Darling, the fresh born child being placed in her trembling arms. Darling was pink and red, wailing, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was the first time Furiosa knew she wasn't made to be a mother. Her child had been just born, and she was already crying. Miss Giddy had been with Furiosa, helping guide her through the painful time. "Aye, she's a pretty one." Miss Giddy said, her wrinkled hands starting to clean the infant. Furiosa hadn't wanted to let go, Miss Giddy had understood. "Just need to clean and dress her lass." She said, carrying the squalling child away to a small bucket of water. Darling's cries had increased when she was placed in the cold water. She calmed when she was back in Furiosa's arms. 

 

Furiosa woke with a start, looking in the back at Darling. She was curled around Cheedo, but her head was resting on Toast. "What do they call her?" Fool asked. "What?" Furiosa turned to look at her companion. "Darling, what do they call her? Like Toast the Knowing, Cheedo the Fragile?" "Darling the Brave." Toast mumbled, apparently she was awake. Fool nodded, eyes straying back to the road. "She's young." He commented. "Five thousand, six hundred days." Darling said sleepily, pressing her face into Toast. Fool nodded again, and that was the end of their conversation. 

 

They briefly stopped to stretch and get something in their stomachs. They took turns drinking the tank of mother's milk, though Darling stayed back. "Are you going to drink?" Furiosa asked, waving her bad arm toward the tank. Darling shrank back, skinny arms wrapped around skinny torso. "I can't. The milk makes me sick." She said softly before scurrying toward the Dag and Cheedo. 

 

It was getting dark out, so they set up a temporary camp. Nux and Capable laid a blanket in the sand and lay together. Darling was starting to fall asleep standing up, leaning on the Dag. Dag chuckled, settling down with Darling next to her. Cheedo joined Darling's other side, with Toast going next to her. Furiosa sighed. "Nux, come here." She called. The War Boy got up and ambled over to Furiosa. "Listen." She said. "There is a reason the War Boys are not allowed near women. If you feel like you need to indulge in those urges, you get the hell away from here. Stay away from Darling and Cheedo especially. And do not do anything with Capable or I will personally make sure your death is painful." Nux looked scared. "I won't. Sides, Darling's just a little thing. She ain't old 'nough for that." Furiosa growled. "I know. Keep your hands off them."

 

Darling woke up the middle of the night. She had been dreaming, she was always dreaming. She carefully wriggled out from the Dag and Cheedo, picking her blanket up and settling a few feet away. Furiosa had just taken watch from Fool, also settled in the sand, her own blanket wrapped around her shoulder. She watched Darling, glad the girl couldn't see her. Darling used her finger to draw patterns in the sand, wiping the away and starting again. Furiosa watched her repeat the process twice more before interrupting.

"You should sleep." Darling, jolted, she hadn't realized Furiosa was awake. "Not tired." She said, going back to her drawing. "Sides, can't sleep with this thing on." She gestured to the chastity belt around her thin waist. "Joe normally took it off when I slept." Darling continued. "He only made me wear it so the other men couldn't use me. Only Joe." Furiosa felt sick. This girl, her girl. The pain and abuse she had been going through, all because her mother had been a coward. Furiosa got up and grabbed bolt cutters from the rig. "Here". Darling stood and let Furiosa wrench the belt off. Darling rubbed her chaffed skin, her skin was sore. Furiosa threw the cutters back in the rig and sat back down next to Darling. Darling had started drawing again, purposely ignoring the women next to her. “You hate me.” Furiosa said, it wasn’t a question. “Yes.” Darling said. “I get that you did not want me, but instead you gave me to a monster.” Darling’s voice was quiet, but it held anger. Furiosa hung her head. “I know.” She said. “It was the worst mistake of my life, and I wish everyday that I could take it back.” Darling shook her head. “You can’t. You forced me to be a slave for a monster who only thinks about himself. You can never take that away or try to make up for it.” With that, Darling got up, dragged her blanket back to Cheedo and the Dag, and settled down. It was a long night for Furiosa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Five thousand, six hundred days is about fifteen years.


End file.
